Kiith S'jet
|image = Kiith Sjet.jpg |founder = |members = Huur S'jet,Karan S'jet,Fliir S'jet,Kriil S'jet,Roman S'jet,Rachel S'jet |locations = |returned = yes }} Kiith S'jet is a well known science-based kiith from which the greatest Hiigaran has come, the Sajuuk-Khar - Karan S'jet. History Kiith S'jet originally came from a faction of astronomical philosophers living in Khar-Toba. They were responsible for the preservation of the Guidestone as well as observation of the sky. The first notable achievement of Kiith S'jet after abandoning the Khar-Toba was plotting the paths of the planets in Kharak System and in turn creating the Kharakian Dating System from it. They were also the first to discover the 13-year cycle of Kharakian sandstorms as well as the location of the greatest rainfalls after that. In 313 KDS, Kiith Kaalel asked the S'jet to become their vassals and eventually join with Kiith S'jet. Soon after the Kaaleli became scribes and messengers. Over 30 years later the S'jeti invited them to the second circle of initiation. When some of the Kaaleli became masters in the second tier, their Kiith-Sa, Liir Kaalel-Sa broke all bonds with Kiith S'jet. His kiith was to become a kiith of messengers and scribes to avoid serious conflict with their former superior, which made it possible to end the conflict without bloodshed. During the Heresy Wars, the S'jet made a secret pact with Naabal working as spies for them using the S'jeti immunity to gather intelligence. This was discovered during the Time of Reason and only thanks to Fliir S'jet-Sa's intervention an exile of involved families was avoided. Later on in the Time of Reason, Kriil S'jet presented scientific proof that the Kushans were biologically different compared to other life on Kharak. This shook the public opinion, and proved that Kiith S'jet served the truth no matter how disturbing it may be. In 1110 KDS, after the discovery of the Khar-Toba by a satellite surveying the Great Desert, Kiith S'jet led an expedition of the Coalition of Northern Kiithid to explore the site led by Captain Roman S'jet. They came into conflict with the exiled Kiith Gaalsien - led by the warlord K'had Sajuuk - who inhabited this inhospitable region of Kharak and had begun an invasion of the Coalition mere hours before the launch of the S'jet land carrier Kapisi. After overcoming the trials of the desert, the Coalition expedition discovered the Khar Toba and the Guidestone within, precipitating global peace amongst all the Kiith clans and the return of the Kushan to space. A notable member of this expedition was Rachel S'jet, chief science officer. During the Mothership Project, S'jeti scientists worked on the theory of hyperdrive, cryogenics, and command interface systems. The project's chief science officer and the designer of the neural interface command system, Karan S'jet, descendant of Rachel S'jet, volunteered to irreversibly interface with the mothership command systems and became Fleet Command. In this role she led the survivors of the Kharakian Genocide to war against the Taiidan Empire, achieving victory, returning the exiles to Hiigara and establishing the newly re-minted Hiigarans as a galactic power. Following the Homeworld War, Kiith S'jet continued to be a major political force in the new Hiigaran polity - primarily due to Karan's now legendary status among the Hiigaran people. After the discovery of Sajuuk and the defeat of Makaan's Vaygr invasion in the End Times, Karan S'jet achieved galaxy-wide fame and adoration for her activation of the Eye of Aarran and the resulting re-emergence of the warp-gate network. This new era of unparalleled galactic peace and prosperity was named the Age of S'jet in honor of Karan and her Kiith. Insignia S'jet insignia are two celestial bodies - the first being Hiigara and second, smaller one - the Angel Moon. This was unknown to all Kushan until they reached their original homeworld. However when the Khar-Toba was found in 1106 KDS on the doors of the Temple-Observatory the S'jet insignia was found, and amongst the text within the chamber the name of S'jet was mentioned. Three circles of initiation Kiith which wanted to join S'jet had to become it's vassals for three generations to become the true S'jeti. The generations were as follows: *In the first circle aspirants learned to become scribes and messengers *Second circle students were to become tutors, councilors, and doctors *After reaching the Third circle they could name themselves S'jeti and become counselors and calendar keepers. Behind the scenes There is some uncertainty as to which spelling, "Sjet" or "S'jet" is the appropriate one. Promotional materials, documentation, and in-game subtitles for all three Homeworld games are somewhat contradictory, with some sources listing "Sjet" and others "S'jet." 's manual, for instance uses the "Sjet" variant consistently while the manual uses "S'jet." In-game cutscenes as well as the supporting documentation for and the backstory contained in the official strategy guide also use "S'jet" like Homeworld: Cataclysm, but promotional material online generally favors "Sjet." Because in-game content is considered to have canonical priority over all other media and both Homeworld: Cataclysm and Homeworld 2 favor "S'jet," this is the spelling assumed by the wiki. Sources * Homeworld Historical and Technical Briefing * Relic.com Category:Lore: Kiith de:Sjet ru:Киит Сджет